Red and Yellow
by CMaelstrom
Summary: A romance story about Pyrrha and Jaune. Their relationship seemed to withstand anything or could it?
1. Chapter 1

"You can do it Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted as she watched from afar, Jaune blocked a swipe from an ursa with his shield. Jaune rammed his shield which pushed back the ursa. He slashed his sword towards the ursa's head but he feebly missed. The momentum of his swing had caused Jaune to lose his balance and he fell to the ground. He saw the ursa's blood red eyes menacingly staring him down. The ursa swiped once again at Jaune's body. Jaune closed his eyes in anticipation but he didn't feel anything.

Jaune opened his eyes to find the ursa's head impaled by Miló, Pyrrha's javelin. Pyrrha walked to where the Ursa lay on the ground, a pool of blood started to form underneath it, and she pulled out her javelin and the ursa started to dissipate into the air. Pyrrha held out her hand for Jaune to help him get up. He slowly reached for her hand and held it.

"Thank you" Jaune said as he got up, their eyes met. They stared at each other, lost in their own thoughts. Pyrrha started blushing as their hands were still interlocked. She wanted this to last forever but Jaune realised how awkward this was and quickly yanked his hand back.

"Err... sorry about that" he said with his hand scratching the back of his head.

"Jaune, you're getting better at fighting Grimm, you have to keep on trying" Pyrrha said encouragingly. Jaune was still unsure about his fighting capabilities but replied with a simple "ok". Pyrrha could tell he was unsure with the look on his face, he looked worried.

"I believe in you Jaune even if you don't believe in yourself" Pyrrha said reassuringly with a subtle wink. Jaune smiled and his cheeks grew pinker. He knew he could rely on Pyrrha whenever he needed help. "Thanks." Jaune said.

"Well, it's almost time for dinner so we should go back and eat" Pyrrha suggested, Jaune nodded and followed her back, he was thinking about the awkward eye contact they just had. He felt weird. His feelings were mixed, happy yet embarrassed. It was the feeling of love.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Jaune was holding his food with a tray and looked around for tables with his friends, but he had come early so there was no one he really knew. He sighed and sat at an empty table. He felt miserable. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he focused, he couldn't kill one single Grimm. He moved his fork around his food, playing with it. His head was propped up by his other hand and he sadly looked down at his food. He sighed and sat there staring at his food.

Jaune could hear someone walking towards him; he didn't care and continued playing with his food. He saw someone sit down next to him but he couldn't see properly as his hand was blocking his view. He moved his hand away to see the person that had sat next to him. It was Pyrrha. When their eyes met she just smiled. Pyrrha began eating whilst Jaune looked out the window which was in front of him, he could see the trees swaying due to the wind and the blades of grass slicing through the air as they bent in the direction of the wind.

"Is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked as she could see that Jaune wasn't eating.

He sighed and replied "No, I'm just not hungry right now and I didn't get much sleep", Pyrrha looked at him trying to find out if he was lying or not but she decided to just leave him alone to his thoughts.

Back in the dormitory, Jaune was getting ready for bed. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened. Pyrrha had opened the door, looking embarrassed. "Err... I'm almost finished" Jaune said.

"I have to pee really badly" Pyrrha said desperately. She walked briskly to the toilet seat, which was a few feet away behind Jaune.

He looked away, "I-I think I've finished brushing my teeth now" Jaune said while he quickly tried to finish. He quickly rinsed his mouth and washed his face. It felt like hours, he could feel Pyrrha's eyes staring at the back of his head. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw Pyrrha in the background, blushing at the awkward situation that they were in. He tried not to look and walked out the toilet shutting the door behind him. He sighed and could feel his heart pounding. Jaune tried to ignore what had just happened and lay down in bed, his eyes felt heavier as he slowly drifted into sleep.

Jaune's sleep was abruptly interrupted in the middle of night by Pyrrha who was shaking his shoulder. Jaune's eyes slowly opened and saw Pyrrha looking at him. "Pyrrha? What do you want?" Jaune whispered sleepily.

"I'm... cold, can I... sleep with you?" Pyrrha replied. She was lying. She wasn't actually cold but wanted to sleep with Jaune tonight. Jaune sighed as he didn't want to reject Pyrrha and make her sad so he lifted up his blanket to let Pyrrha lie down next to him. She slowly slipped in and snuggled up close to him. Pyrrha could feel warmth radiating from Jaune's body, and they were lying on their sides looking at each other. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but he suddenly felt Pyrrha's legs come into contact with his legs. They lay there with their legs entwined in each other's legs. Jaune could feel arms coming around him, he felt Pyrrha hugging him for warmth. He felt uncomfortable but Pyrrha continued to hug him and drifted off to sleep. Jaune lay there, looking at Pyrrha sleeping with a smile. Jaune slowly went to sleep in Pyrrha's embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Pyrrha had woken up early and her legs were still entwined with Jaune's. She looked at Jaune, who was sleeping without a sound. Her arms were still around his body and she felt happy.

Jaune's eyes slowly opened, forgetting what had happened last night. His eyes met Pyrrha's eyes, he was shocked and jumped back but he didn't move very far because their legs were entangled. Pyrrha smiled and pulled him closer to her. Pyrrha's cheeks grew pinker and she could feel Jaune's warm breath lightly touch her face.

"Good morning" Pyrrha said in a happy tone.

Jaune gulped and quietly replied "Err... good morning"

They stared at each other for minutes. Pyrrha felt joy as she hugged Jaune, he was dazed from the hug and his cheeks were rosy. He blinked snapping out of his stare. "I think I should get up now" Jaune said as he tried to rise but Pyrrha pulled him back and they were face to face again.

"Where are you going? It's Saturday, stay with me for a bit longer" Pyrrha pleaded and hugged him tightly. Jaune sighed but he was slightly glad Pyrrha had stopped him. He hugged her back and Pyrrha was full of joy and she moved her hands underneath his shirt. She could feel the warmth from his back.

After half an hour of the two lying in bed together, Jaune looked at the clock on the wall. It was time for breakfast. "I'm hungry so... we should go and eat" Jaune suggested. Pyrrha smiled and got out of bed followed by Jaune. He yawned and thought about what to do since it was Saturday, he felt like just lying around.

He looked out the window to his right, the sun was rising lazily and there was not a cloud in the sky. A green hill with a single tree on it was located not too far from his dormitory. He wanted to just lie down on top of the hill so he could relax peacefully.

"I'm going to go there after breakfast" Jaune said in his head while and walked out his dormitory for breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaune felt satisfied after his big breakfast, he knew what he wanted to do. He opened the door to the outside and looked back; he saw Pyrrha still eating her food. He went through the door and started walking towards the grassy hill with the green tree on top.

It wasn't a very far walk and he reached the bottom of the hill in a minute. He started scaling the small hill, when he reached the top he looked around at the things he could see. He could see Beacon and off in the distance he could see the city Vale. Jaune didn't feel like doing anything, he lay down on top of the hill and looked up at the clear blue sky. He was slowly dozing off to sleep and his eyes slowly closed but someone had also climbed the hill and they finally reached Jaune.

"Do you mind if I lie down here?" a familiar feminine voice asked.

"Sure" Jaune replied still with his eyes closed.

Jaune could hear the person move towards him and he could hear her lying down very close to him. He felt something touch his chest, it was a hand. Jaune's eyes opened and turned to look at the person who had touched him. His eyes widened as he was surprised at who he saw. It was Weiss. She was lying on her side facing him.

"Umm... this is Weiss right?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah" Weiss replied.

Jaune was bewildered, why would the person that always rejected him suddenly lie down next to him?

"Err... don't you hate me?" Jaune asked with a puzzled look.

"No." She replied.

"Uhh... What?" Jaune still confused at what is currently happening to him.

Weiss' cheeks grew pinker and she touched him again. "I like you but... but it's kind of embarrassing for me in public, every time I rejected you my heart broke" Weiss explained as she blushed more and more. Her sky blue eyes lit up since they were finally left alone together.

Jaune didn't know what to do but Weiss did, she moved on top of Jaune. Their eyes met and their faces were close to each other. Jaune could feel Weiss' warm breath on his face.

"Wait...wait" Jaune said abruptly, Weiss stopped moving closer to Jaune face. "Um... this sucks, I've moved on, I gave up on you a couple of weeks ago" Jaune said sadly.

Just then Pyrrha walked into the dormitory, she was thinking about what she should do today with Jaune. But Jaune wasn't in their dormitory; in fact Pyrrha hadn't seen Jaune after breakfast. She caught something on the corner of her eye. She saw two people lying on top of the hill through the window.

As she looked closer, her heart sank. Tears started welling from her eyes, she was heartbroken. She lay in her bed, her head dug into her pillow and she sobbed. She felt dejected, and her pillow had wet patches on it.

"I'm sorry but I don't think this relationship is going to work" Jaune said sorrowfully. Weiss looked at him; he could see tears forming from her light blue eyes. Her tears fell down onto his face.

"Look, I'm really sorry but I don't want this" Jaune apologised with a sigh. Weiss just wept and all her tears flowed down her cheeks and splashed on Jaune's cheeks.

"You can hit me if you want, I know you hate me now" Jaune said. Weiss just continued crying and dropped her head onto Jaune's chest. He could feel his shirt getting wet from her tears.

"I'm so screwed" Jaune thought in his head. Whilst this was going on, Pyrrha continued weeping on her pillow, her heart felt like someone had stabbed a knife into it.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaune felt miserable after what he had done to Weiss. He thought about it for the rest of the day. At lunch he was occupied in his thoughts. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realise that Pyrrha wasn't there at lunch.

After an uneventful lunch, Jaune decided to just lie down in his dormitory where no one could bother him. He opened the door to the dormitory and found Pyrrha lying down on her bed with her face on her pillow.

"Pyrrha? Are you ok?" Jaune asked worryingly.

Pyrrha instantly turned and sat up from her bed. She replied "Yeah... I'm alright, I feel a little bit... ill."

Pyrrha's illness was her heart breaking from what she had seen. She sniffled and lay down with her back on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have woken you up. Do you need anything?" Jaune asked with a slight upset tone.

Pyrrha replied with a question "Can you stay with me until I get better? Please? "

"Sure." Jaune answered.

He went and picked up the chair, which was located near the table, and moved it next to Pyrrha's bed. He sat on the chair and he looked at Pyrrha then he looked out the window. Pyrrha's eyes were red because she had cried but Jaune was unaware of that.

"Thank you." Pyrrha said and she looked at Jaune, he looked lost in his thoughts. He was just sitting on the chair staring out the window.

"Is something bothering you?" Pyrrha questioned with a sad tone.

Jaune sighed and took a moment to think about what to say, he looked at Pyrrha and said "It's Weiss."

Pyrrha could feel tears starting to form again from her eyes. "She said she liked me, weird right? I'm just thinking if I did the right thing or not." Jaune explained and took another sigh. "I rejected her."

"Why?" Pyrrha asked as the water in her eyes started to disappear.

"I rejected her because..." Jaune said before stopping himself, "Uh... Never mind, forget I said anything", his cheeks grew pink and he looked back out the window, avoiding eye contact with Pyrrha.

"If you really think that was the right thing to do, then it was the right thing to do." Pyrrha said trying to comfort Jaune.

"I guess." Jaune replied with his cheeks still pink. Pyrrha looked at Jaune and smiled.

Her broken heart, her illness, was healing.

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: There will be more development between Pyrrha and Jaune in the next few chapters.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Jaune was looking out of the window of the dormitory because he thought that Pyrrha was asleep but didn't want to leave her. It was evening; Jaune's eyes squinted as he watched the sun slowly dipping behind the horizon. The sky seemed to have been light blue only a few minutes ago but now it had turned orange from the retreating sun.

Pyrrha was glad that Jaune stayed with her. She smiled, quietly got out of bed and slowly sneaked up to him. Jaune was still staring outside the window, unaware of that fact that Pyrrha was behind him.

Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Jaune from behind which made Jaune's eyes widen because of the sudden embrace. Pyrrha placed her head on top of his left shoulder and she moved her mouth closer to his ear.

"It was nice of you for staying with me, thank you." Pyrrha whispered. Jaune felt her pleasant breath brush his ear.

He was stunned from the hug and his face flushed bright pink so Pyrrha lightly pinched Jaune's cheek to snap him out of his daze. His cheeks grew pinker as she moved her hand towards his and touched it.

"Are you feeling better?" Jaune asked, feeling warm inside.

"I felt much better when you were here." Pyrrha replied with a little laugh.

Pyrrha continued hugging Jaune as they looked out the window, watching the beautiful sunset as the sunlight lightly touched their faces making them slightly squint from the brightness.

Suddenly the door to the dormitory opened – it was Nora coming back from studying in the library. Her jaw dropped as she saw them together by the window and Pyrrha hugging Jaune from behind.

The two noticed Nora which made Pyrrha quickly release Jaune from her grasp and slightly moved away from him whilst blushing. Nora knew what was going on between them and Jaune's cheeks grew pinker when he knew that Nora was watching them together.

Nora giggled and cheerily ran out the dormitory to find Ren.

"Ren! We're going to make pancakes tomorrow!" Nora exclaimed excitedly.

Pyrrha turned to look at Jaune whose cheeks were still pink. She smiled at Jaune and then she walked out of the dormitory.

Jaune watched her leave. His face felt warm as he walked towards his bed to lie down and think about what had happened.

"Perfect! They are going to love this!" Nora said in her head whilst scheming.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jaune! Wake up!" Pyrrha said whilst shaking Jaune. He slowly opened his eyes, the sunlight hit his eyes and he squinted, barely making out that it was Pyrrha that woke him up. He was tired and wanted more sleep but instead he sat up and looked at Pyrrha with a confused face.

"Nora wanted to make some pancakes but we ran out of flour. She told us to go buy some from the shops." Pyrrha explained with a smile.

Jaune yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Later, I'm tired." Jaune said as he lay down and pulled his blanket over himself.

"Come on Jaune. You know Nora gets mad when she doesn't get her pancakes." Pyrrha said in a cheery tone. She pulled on the blanket but Jaune was holding it tightly to stop him from being exposed to the chilly morning air. Pyrrha tugged on it harder and Jaune could feel the blanket in his grip start to slip.

Eventually Jaune let go and he felt the instant blast of the cold air. "Wait, let me change into my clothes." Jaune said as he stretched his arms and legs.

He stood up and went to change his clothes. Whilst he was changing he saw in the corner of his eye that Pyrrha was watching him with pink forming on her cheeks. Jaune's shirt was half on when their eyes met. He was lost in her beautiful eyes which were like windows to the sun. Pyrrha felt warm inside and continued staring into Jaune's ocean blue eyes.

Suddenly, Nora walked into the room and she saw them staring at each other. She regretted coming into the dormitory because she had interrupted them. Jaune snapped out of his mesmerised state and focused on changing faster with his cheeks growing pink.

"Ok, you two go _together _and buy the correct type of flour." Nora said, emphasizing the word together and winked at Pyrrha. Pyrrha just smiled whilst Jaune was confused at why Nora couldn't just go and buy some flour herself.

After they had received some lien from Nora, Pyrrha walked out of Beacon with Jaune slightly lagging behind. She looked back at him who was looking at the ground with his hands in his pockets. She knew there was something on his mind but she didn't know what it was.

Nora and Ren hid behind a bush when Pyrrha turned around to look at Jaune, the two were following them but wanted to be unseen.

"Nora, I'm not sure what you're planning to do here." Ren whispered. He was here because Nora had dragged him along.

"They are perfect for each other and they look so cute together!" Nora exclaimed with joy as she looked at them walking.

Pyrrha and Jaune reached the shop with Nora and Ren spying on them. Jaune was still looking at the ground; he seemed to be contemplating something.


	8. Chapter 8

Pyrrha pushed the door open; the door hit a small bell making it ring. She walked in and Jaune followed her into the shop whilst yawning. Nora looked at the two entering from the opposite side of the street in a shop.

Pyrrha and Jaune walked up and down the aisles trying to find the elusive flour, there seemed to be everything they didn't want and none of what they were looking for. Jaune lazily skimmed through all the items in the aisle then he turned and looked at Pyrrha, who was a couple of feet away from him and was looking at the items.

Jaune spotted the flour on the middle shelf when he turned around to look at Pyrrha. Jaune walked towards it and reached his hand out. His eyes were focused on the flour as he grabbed it. He felt Pyrrha's hand hold the back of his hand. She also had noticed the flour and went to go grab it as well. Their hands touched and their eyes met. Jaune stood still whilst he was looking at Pyrrha who smiled at him.

Nora smiled at them touching hands and chanted quietly "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss."

Jaune then focused on the flour and tried to move his hand back whilst holding it but Pyrrha held his hand down. He looked at Pyrrha again as he blushed. He didn't know what to do, he felt trapped and there was no way out unless Pyrrha moved her hand away from his. Pyrrha was lost in her thoughts with her hand on Jaune's. She smiled more and grabbed his hand tighter. Jaune felt her tight grip and looked around to make sure no one was looking at them.

"Er... P-Pyrrha? Could you move your hand?" Jaune quietly asked with an uneasy tone.

Pyrrha blinked with her cheeks still pink. She looked at her hand and slowly moved it off Jaune's hand.

"Oh sorry, you grab the flour and I'll get the lien for you." Pyrrha said with a little laugh.

She put her hand into her pocket and pulled out the lien that was given from Nora. She handed the lien to Jaune and she walked down the aisle whilst looking around at the items on the shelves. Jaune looked at her as she walked around. He went to the shopkeeper and gave the lien to him.

"Damn! Hmm, where else could they go together?" Nora asked herself whilst thinking about places the two could go.

"Nora, shouldn't you just leave them alone and let them do it themselves?" Ren questioned.

"Eh... I suppose but Jaune needs to be confident about himself." Nora said disappointed.

Pyrrha and Jaune walked out the shop, heading back to Beacon. Jaune was still embarrassed from the awkward situation back at the shop. He thought about how her hand grasped his hand. He looked down at his own hand and then looked up at Pyrrha who was a few feet ahead of him. She was walking ahead whilst holding the flour in a plastic bag. Jaune yawned with his hand over his mouth, stretched his arms out and started walking quickly to catch up to Pyrrha. He felt sure in what he was going to say to her.

"This is it, it's happening!" Nora squealed excitedly whilst peering from the shop they were in.

Jaune was right behind Pyrrha and he moved his hand to touch her shoulder.

"Hey, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, feeling confident in himself.

"Yes?" Pyrrha replied with a smile as she turned her head around to look at Jaune.

He could feel the embarrassment again as he looked at her and he couldn't form words in his head. He moved his hand off her shoulder and scratched his head whilst trying to think about something to say to her since he stopped her.

"Err... umm..." Jaune stuttered as he looked away from her and looked at the ground.

"Jaune? Is there something you want to say?" Pyrrha asked whilst still smiling.

"Uh... I... I... A-Are you sure we bought the right flour?" Jaune asked knowing that it wasn't a good question. He knew the answer but he had to say something to her.

"Yes, I'm sure Jaune." Pyrrha replied with a little laugh.

"Ok. Err... That was a stupid question. We should get back before Nora gets impatient." Jaune said feeling more and more embarrassed as his cheeks grew pinker.

"Urgh... Jaune needs to just say it!" Nora said with an annoyed tone."Ok Ren, we need to run so we get to Beacon before them!"

Ren sighed as he watched Nora run out the shop. He started sprinting to catch up to Nora whilst trying not to be seen by Jaune and Pyrrha from the other side of the street.


End file.
